


Deals with the devil

by Book_goddessforlife98



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: This fic contains a lot of time jumps.Because that’s how it came out.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Orthax, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Saundor/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Vax’ildan & Vex’aliah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 5:14 pm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains a lot of time jumps.  
> Because that’s how it came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is inspired be ready or not (2019)  
> But also inspired by supernatural as well

Vex wasn’t sure what to make of the room she was in, she had never seen it before. The head of the table was empty. Behind it above the grand fire place was a portrait, of a man with a creepy bird mask over his face. Her father in law Sylas was explaining something about some deal. She was getting looks from another in law. Anna Ripley, she had lost her husband on their wedding night. There was a terrible storm raging outside. Lighting flashed outside and the lights all went out for a good few seconds, before they came back on. There was a figure sitting feet up on the table in the chair in front of the fire place. The same bird mask, the same clothing but this person was different than the one painted in the portrait. The figure sat there waiting for someone else to make a move. Vex knew this was a demon. Which one she wasn’t certain off. And one that didn’t have a form of their own so they needed a vessel. It wasn’t hard for demons to trick poor souls into it. This wasn’t the first time Vex had dealt with the supernatural. This wa show ever the first time she would bending this without her brother. Who hadn’t shown up to the wedding because he didn’t approve of it. 

“What are you doing here?” Saundor asked 

“I’m here to play a little game,” he said. It was unnerving when he spoke because when he did so it was with two voices completely in sync. So the person was still very much alive in there. Vex would try and make sure not to kill him when she killed the demon, but it wasn’t always possible to save the human.  


”what’s going on?” Vex asked, playing dumb.   


”Ask your new husband Vex’aliah,” the man said removing his feet from the table and rising. “Ask his family,” 

“Saundor?”

”my family a long time ago made a deal with a demon,” he said. “For all of this,”

”and,” the man picked up the little box on the table. “Anyone who marries into the family has to draw a card,” he said. “And play a little game,” he said, putting. A blank card into the box and sliding it over to Vex’aliah. Vex picked it up.

”A game?”   


”Love, I’m a demon. I have to have some fun with the people I make deals with,” he said. “But you already knew that didn’t you?” he said.  


”vex, I’m sorry,” Saundor said.   


”are you truly sorry?” The man asked looking at him. It was harder for Vex to read him with that creepy mask on.   


”making deals with demons is stupid,” she said. “And you what? Want to hand me over to him?” She asked “is that the deal?”

”you don’t seem surprised,” Saundor said 

“well She shouldn’t be, after all she is Lady Vex’aliah Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt?,” 

”you know who I am?”

”of course I do, I know everything love,”

”if I don’t play your little game then what?”

”then I just kill you,” he said.   


”and if I win?”

”you go free,” he said

”what about us Orthax?” Saundor asked. 

”we will see won’t we? You’ve never lost before. Now shall we play a game?”

”no tricks,” vex said. “Got it,” she had a name for the demon now. “No tricks,” 

”No tricks what so ever,” he said. “I swear on my honor, I wish you the best of luck Vex’aliah,” he said before vanishing into the shadows. Vex drew the card. Hide and seek. At least she was good at hide and seek.   


”make it to sunrise and you win,” Orthax’s voice rang out. “Better find a good hiding place,” vex left the room and a creepy little song played out echoing in the house. Vex decided that the best place to hide for now was the little dumbwaiter. She would have to figure out a better plan on how to survive tonight, she needed weapons. That was her goal to get weapons and arm herself. Because she knew how this worked. They would kill her, once they found her. She just had to think, she was a hunter after all. She hunted down monsters, she could take care of these people too.

  
  


[The Hide and Seek Song](https://youtu.be/pKmTMrsfUWQ)


	2. Not an update

Not an update 😐 


End file.
